Secrets of the Stones
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: Kate is haveing flashes of memories from her time in the Darkness, she knows there not real but, one catches her eye.  She begins to unravel a tale, she was never ment to know. Rated for language.
1. The flash

**Yama: Hear ya go Readers! I hope i dont disapoint!**

* * *

><p>Kate was sitting on her bed in the Ranger Union, looking down at her styler. It's sleek red caseing around one of the most technologicly advanced devises ever invented. The brunett sighed, remembering what had happend the day before. The memories flashed, Rythimi down on her knees crying. Keith bleeding out, slowly dripping out, red every where. Kate yelled out, the last, <em>so painfull<em>. Seeing Keith on the floor, eyes white, completly rolled back in his head. But one, she didn't understand. It was about Ice. He was sitting in a chair, head hanging down. After a few seconds, he looked up. his eyes red, not the calm yet electifiying blue she was so used to. Ice blinked, but when he opend his eyes, they were red. Not a natural red, like a flower. No, they were deep red, yet it was glowing. When Ice blinked again, the red begain dripping, weather it was bloor or not, Kate didnt know, either way, it was horrifying. The next thing Kate knew, Ice was speeking.

_"Kate-n00b? Is that you?" Ice asks, his head tilting to the side, confused._

_"Y-yeah Ice it is. A-are you okay?" Kate questioned, her eyes focused on the dripping substance._

_He laughed coldly "Do I look okay?" his voice full of venom._

_"Can I help you in anyway?" Kate asked, trying to treat him as any other civilian that needed her help. And failing._

_"You can't help me Kate, you can't save me." He said._

_"Why not Ice, I want to help you" Kate begged, eyes briming with tears. _

_"You can't save me Kate, you never could, and you never will." He said, sadness in his voice._

_"Save you from what, Ice? Tell me!" Kate screeched, her voice riseing in volume._

_"From, Her" He said, his voice bareily a wisper._

Then she was out of the darkness, it was over. Kate looked up at the sound of her door opening.

"Kate you okay?" Keith asked, concern writen on his face.

"Why would you think somthing was wrong?" Kate responded.

"Your crying" Keith pointed out. Confused Kate brought her hand up to her face, when she it retreated, she saw moisture on her fingertips. She crossed her arms in a huff.

"I'm fine, Keith" Kate reasured.

"Are you sure?" Keith pestered.

"Yes Keith, now why did you come barging in ever so rudely" Kate mocks.

"We have to go to Almia castle, a Empoleon is in the prosses of delivering its first egg." Keith informed.

"You know anything about delivering a egg?" Kate asked "Cause I sure as hell don't" Keith shook his head, and at the same time, they both stated "Isaac"

* * *

><p>When the Duo reached the lab, Keith smiled at the blonde.<p>

"Hey, Isaac, how much do you know about Poke'mon reproduction?" Keith asked.

"Well, Keith. When a male Poke'mon and a female Poke'mon love each other very much they-" Isaac begain but what cut off by a disturbed Kate.

"not that Isaac, A Poke'mon is currently giving birth, and we need some help." Kate explained.

"Oh, alright, I can help. But Keith, when you need the Starly and the Beedrill's talk, lett me know" Isaac offerd to a scowling Keith.

"I know how babies are made, sheesh" Keith grumbled.

"Sure you do, Keithy." Kate joked.

* * *

><p>When the group left the Union, Kate and Keith captured a staraptor for each of them. The teens quickly and swiftly flew to Almia Castle. When they landed, Kate's feet begain to sink in the plush white snow. Keith laughed at Kate's frustration and the cold white substance.<p>

"Kate, its snow, not tar. Its really not hard to get out of." Keith says, recovering from his laughter.

"Kate, you never cease to amuse me" Isaac said, full of light hearted laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up" Kate grumbled. As Kate finished her grumbleing about 'meanies' the group walked into Almia Castle. "Okay, Keith? Where is the Poke'mon?"

"Ryth told me that it was reported to be in the top floor. It wont let anyone close enough to help it." Keith explained.

Kate sighed. " I figured as much, when a Poke'mon is with child, there maternal instinct kicks into over drive." Kate explained.

"Youve been studying ,Kate" Isaac said with a grin.

"yeah I have" Kate admited with a sheepish grin, running her fingers throught some of the loose strands of hair. The group reached the top floor in a few moments. When Kate opens the door, she sees a rather large Poke'mon huddeled in a corner, makeing pained noises. "Oh shhhh" Kate sooths, but to no avail, the blue Poke'mon continues to struggle. After a quick assesment of the Poke'mons health, Kate beings her capture.

"Three, Two, One, CAPTURE ON!" Kate calls, flicking her rist in a circuler motion, causeing the Styler Disk to spin rapidly. Afer a few moments, the capture is complete.

"Alright, now were going to help you alright?" Kate asked the now calm Poke'mon, that nodded its understanding.

"Kate, I think you should let Isaac do the rest of that." Keith sugests. Kate nodds and helps Isaac over while keeping the Poke'mon calm.

* * *

><p>After the delivery, the group helps the Poke'mon into the water, to help its healing. The group arives back at the union right befor dinner, but Keith excuses himself from the meal, haveing lost his hunger from the events preceding. Kate also excused herself, but for different reasons. As she reached her room, she started to feel light headed so she decided to lay down. As she does so, her vision begins to blur. Fadeing into the darkness, she begins to loose focus on the brightly colored walls to the darkly colored floors. As the same feeling as the morning over takes her body she sees Ice sitting in the same chair, dark cedar wood, with a detailed design.<p>

_"Shes comeing" Ice said, his voice surred asthough he is intoxicated, but with further inspection, Kate sees his hands are bound behind him. "Shes comeing for me Kate" Ice said, his voice holding much forebideing._

_"who, Ice, whos comeing?" Kate asks._

_"Mariska, shes comeing for me, for what I owe her" Ice said, lifting his head, showing the scraches_ _covering his face, and his bloodshot eyes._

_"What do you owe Mariska?" Kate asked._

Kate's eyes flashed open, her breathing hard.

"Mariska?" Kate repeated. Sighing, Kate mooved her way over to her computer to satisfy her hunger for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yama: REVIEW ARE MY LIFE! FEED ME! NOW DO IT NOW! ... Please?<strong>


	2. The Box

**Yama: Okay, I really dont like this chapter, but It got most of the point across, and i needed some things to happen so, this is how it is :)**

* * *

><p>As Kate shifted through the information that her search engine suplyed her, she bagain to lose her temper. There was <em>nothing<em> on the flashes she was reciveing. She sighed, remebering the tense way Ice sat, his hands bound. He didnt look terrified like Kate would have. No, not Ice. Ice dosent get scared. The memories of the flashes, getting closer and closer to Ice's pale face, soft rose colored lips, to his allureing blue eyes altered to the hatefull red that was seeping out. Kate snaped her eyes shut, not wanting to see anyone like that, she concluded, it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Ice she saw.

"Kat?" Rythimi asked, happily.

"Yeah Ryth?" Kate responded, pushing a smile to her face.

"Being the amazing person I am" Rythimi said with a small hairflip, to which Kate rolled her eyes "I got Chariperson Erma to give us the day off!" She cheered happily.

Kate raised a eyebrow, how had she managed that? Chairperson Erma was all about work. "And what are we going to do?" Kate asked, slighly afraid.

"You missy, are comeing with me." Ryhtimi says with a sly grin.

Kate makes a spinning motion with her hands, engeing Rythimi on to continue. "Where?"

"I saw this cute little natural healing shop in the Hia Valley, and I though it would be fun to go look at!" Rythimi explains, bubbleing over in exitement. Kate sighed, not wanting to dampen Rythimi's peppy mood.

"Fine" Kate finaly says.

"Yay!" Rythimi excaims, with a large smile over trowing her face.

The ranger sighes at her operator friend. "Lets get this over with" Kate says, calmly, as Rythimi begins to dragg her out of Kate's room.

* * *

><p>When the duo located the small shop, Rythimi shreeked.<p>

"Isnt it so cute?" Rythimi cooed.

"Erhm, if a little hut can be cute than I guess so.." Kate responded, with a tilt of her head. Rythimi lead Kate into the small shop. When the girls entered the room, Kate was overwelmed by the smell of sage and somthing burning.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A small woman asked, her body wraped in a colorfull.. blanket? Kate couldnt tell exactly, the colorfull shall around her figure was full of purples, oranges and yellows.

"Oh gosh!" Rythimi exclaims, starteled by the womans sudden apearence. "Were hear for a love-life reading!" She says with a girlsigh giggle.

"Were What?" A shocked Kate yells.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that?" Rythimi asks, tilting her head to the side inocently

"Ah, I see. Come my dears" The woman says, ushering them into a room farther back. "Come to the back room, its where my Crystle Ball is."

"Okay, Im out" Kate says, walking out of the door.

"Oh, so you are not a beliver?" The elderly woman asks.

"No, no im not" Kate answers.

"Oh Kat c'mon on! Give it a try!" Rythimi beggs.

Kate looks from her friend to the woman in the colorfull robes and back again. "Fine, gimmi your best shot." Kate agrees. The woman smiles,a nd gentely takes Kate's hand in her older one, softly tugging her towrds the room. When they enter, Kate sees a aray of colors from green to yellow to bright red. "Well, I can't say that you dont put on a good show.."

"My dear, this is no show." The woman says, her voice going from pleasent to creepy.

"erhm.. okay.." Kate says, as the woman seats her at a tabel.

"what kind of reading would you like, Dear? Palm, Tea Leaves, The Cards, Or crystal ball?" She asks.

"hmm, how about you give me a 'Crystle Ball' ?" Kate asks, guestureing to the smokey purple ball of glass.

"As you wish." The woman agrees, resting her hands on the ball. "Give me your hands" she requests. Kate catusiosly giver her hands, for the woman to place them on the bottom of the ball, the color begins to alture.

"Oh!" Rythimi exclaims.

The woman rests her hands on the top of the ball, moveing them slightly,as she humms.

"Arnt you suposed to, I dont know say somthing like-" Kate begins but is cut off by the sight of another vision.

* * *

><p><em>Ice, sitting in that same dark wood chair. Eyes red as ever.<em>

_"Kate?" He asks._

_"Yeah Ice" Kate responds, as she rushes to his side, over the anitiol shock of the vision. "Im here"_

_"Kate, you have to stop looking." Ice beggs, his voice holding fear for the first time._

_"Stop looking for what, Ice?" Kate asked, looking over Ice's cuts and scraches._

_"Her, Kate, Mariska. You have to stop looking for Mariska." Ice says, his eyes getting wider, the red dripping faster, to finaly stop reviealing Ice's allureing blue orbs._

_"Why, Ice, I have to help you" Kate asks._

_"NO!" Ice yells, outraged. "I cant let her kill you, My fate has been decided, I shoudnt have brought you into this. Im sorry..." He apologizes._

_"Im going to be fine, Ice, and so are you. No one is going to hurt you." Kate promises._

_"No, Kate, She wont stop. Not until she has my stone." Ice says, his voice remorsfull._

_"Your stone?" Kate asks._

_"My stone, I dont know its name, but I know she can NEVER have it. Never, Kate, Do you understand?" Ice asked, looking into Kate's blue eyes. _

_"Ill keep it from her, Ice." Kate offered, trying to keep Ice calm._

_"No kate. I can't get you involved. The stone has to stay with me, so I can be the only one to suffer." Ice declines._

_"suffer?" Kate questions._

_"Shes going to kill me, so she can never get it." Ice explains, looking down._

_"no!" Kate cries, horrified. "Im going to help you Ice, I wont let her hurt you!" Kate screams._

_"No, I wont let it hurt you to. You were never ment to be involved in this." Ice says shakeing his head._

* * *

><p>"KATE!" Rythimi screams, pulling Kate out of her daze.<p>

"Wha?" Kate says, looking around at her altered suroundings.

"Oh Arceus Kate, what happened? You started shakeing, then you started mumbleing about some stone!" Rythimi says hugging the brunett.

"I-i dont know" Kate respondes.

"Dear, That boy needs your help" The old woman demands firmly.

"Who?" Rythimi asks.

"I know, but how do I find him?" Kate asks, ignoring her friend.

"You have to listen to you heart." The woman explains.

"That dosent help!" Kate grumbles.

"To find somehting you wernt suposed to is to go against Arcues's plan Dear." The woman explains. "Al I can do, Is to give you this." The woman gets up and takes a small wooden box, the same wood at Ice's chair Kate notes, and hands it to the brunett. "Take this and go. Now Dear, Now. Ice needs your help" The woman shooes them out.

"What the hell was that!" Rythimi screams at the top of her lungs.

"!" Kate explains all in one breath, somehow, Rythimi understands it.

"Ice is in trouble?" She asks. Kate nodds "Good! Let that son of a bitch burn in hell! He was a part of team dim sun!"

"You dont understand..." Kate says, tears begining to brim over in her eyes.

" Kate..." Rythimi say, pulling her brunett friend into her arms "Ill help you, if it means that much to you."

"Oh thank you! You know Im hopeless with computers!" Kate says with a smile.

"Well, lets get this done" Rythimi says, turning back in the direction they need to go to, in order to go home.

* * *

><p>when they reach the Union, The girls go straight to Kate's room. Kate and Rythimi are sitting on Kate's bed, about to open the box the old woman gave to Kate. Kate glances to her companion, who urges her to open it. Kate lifts the top of the wooden box, revieling a deep blue velvet. KAte lifts the velvet to show a small gold charm.<p>

"Thats it?" Kate says, anoyed.

"Hmm.." Rythimi says, lifting the charm to her eyes to examin. "It looks to be Myan, probably a ritual charm for summoning a legendary Poke'mon" She guesses "Ill have to do a bit of resurch"

"alright" Kate sighed "please be quick"

"I will sweetie, You get some sleep, you look looke like the liveing dead." Rythimi sugests.

"I feel like it to" Kate says. blowing a whisp of her bangs out of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yama: How bad?<strong>

**Kate: not that bad...**

**Ice: Why am I not in it yet? Or rather why are my eyes bleeding!**

**Rythimi: Because it helps the plot!**

**Yama: How did you know that?**

**Rythimi: I dunno... *kicks notebook under her table***

**Yama: :o RYTHIMI!**

**Kate: Thats all for now!**

**Yama: IM GUNNA KICK YOUR A-**


End file.
